Fool Me Once
by DarkkAngelll
Summary: Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. That's how the saying goes, right? Jinx is dealing with the harsh reality that is her idiotic, cheating boyfriend. But, would he win her back in time? T, because I'm paranoid. Epilogue up!
1. Swirling Emotions and the Rain

**A/N: Greetings, my non-violent and non-murderous readers! Don't you just love Flinx? *bats eyelashes*  
Okay, okay. So I made another story. But I just got this idea, and- well, you get the idea.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans. Sadly, I don't think I ever will. ):**

* * *

Kid Flash was a flirt. He was born one, Jinx decided.

She was walking aimlessly down the street. It was nighttime. The poor street lighting merely created eerie shadows, that danced, mocking the sorceress, it seemed.

Jinx had to laugh. To think, this guy was the one who told her that 'it was never too late to change'. And he was the one who refused to change, after all Jinx had did for him.

_Oh, well,_ Jinx thought with a sigh. _I guess even villains_ can_ be wrong sometimes_. And boy, was this a mistake.

To top everything off, it started to rain. She let out a loud scream; she screamed at the sky for being so gloomy, at the clouds for raining so hard.

She screamed, most of all, at her _boyfriend_, for being such an idiot.

Jinx was actually glad for the rain now. She was thankful that her tears weren't distinguishable in the presence of rain. The little bit of mascara she wore today trickled down her cheeks in a black mess. Her pink hair was drenched, and finally collapsed.

Her cat-like eyes closed, and she smiled ruefully.

Kid Flash was a flirt. And she loved him, Jinx decided.

* * *

Raven was floating down the streets, her hood up. Her usual sour face was on, as she tried to navigate through the murky path. She could swear, someone was crying in the middle of the street - and, more importantly, in the middle of a storm.

She was about to ignore it, when she caught glimpse of the pink hair.

The empath almost collapsed from the sudden burst of emotions. _Anger, hurt, betrayal, loss, jealousy, regret_, she listed off in her mind, trying to regain her composure. She shrugged. _Probably some heartbroken sl-_

She stopped her thoughts short. She was honestly surprised. In all her life, she'd never seen anything like this. She quickly listed off the emotions again. _Anger, hurt, betrayal, loss, jealousy, regret...sadness..._ her eyes widened. This was truly unique. The strongest emotion this girl felt right now, was not any of the above. It was -

"Love," Raven said quietly, barely a whisper.

She glided over to the girl to get a look at her face.

"Jinx?"

"R-rav-ve-en?" Jinx tried unsteadily. She felt a sudden tinge of embarrassment. Someone had _seen_ her?

"R-raven," the sorceress tried again, with less tremor.

"You feel hurt. You're suffering loss. You're jealous." the gothic hero said matter-of-factly.

"I-" Jinx began.

"But you still feel love." Raven's eyes darted around. "Care to explain?"

Jinx sighed shakily. "W-"

Raven's eyes locked with hers, encouraging her to continue.

The sorceress choked back tears. "Wally cheated on me."

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Watch out for the next chapter. Raven plays big sister and Cyborg goes big brother. I kind of feel sorry for Kid Flash at this point.  
****...  
****Okay, now I don't.**

**Reviews, please? (:**


	2. Guy Time and Girl Talk

**A/N: Ta-daa! Your new chapter, my lovely readers!**

**A giant thanks to The Odd One95.  
To answer your review: I'm totally not sure if this will end well or not. *cackles***

** DISCLAIMER - I don't own the Teen Titans. Obviously, if I owned the Teen Titans, I would be expressing myself in episodes.../sigh/**

* * *

"So, you cheated."

"I did." Kid Flash blinked. "I did, didn't I?"

"Let me see," Robin said, sardonically. "You ask your girlfriend to make herself pretty. You take her to a seedy restaurant. You pounce at the opportunity to flirt and make out with one of the patrons while Jinx is in the comfort room. Nah, I don't think you cheated."

"Gee, thanks for the pep talk, Dick," Kid Flash said with mock gratefulness, glaring at his best friend.

"Watch it, Rudolph."

"Ouch."

Robin had walked in on Kid Flash moments ago, ramming his head into the wall. He had given him a questioning glare - and by questioning, he was questioning Kid Flash's sanity - and he had told Robin everything. From the huge date, to the girl who flung herself at him.

Robin sighed. "Sometimes, I don't know why you even have a girlfriend."

"The b-"

The boy wonder shot him a look. He had rules about cussing, especially coming from a hero.

"The girl," Kid Flash corrected, grudgingly. "threw herself at me, Dick. I didn't make the first move."

"But you didn't break away, didn't you?"

Silence.

* * *

Outside the door, Beast Boy and Cyborg were pressing their ears close as they could.

Cyborg was grinning from ear to ear, while Beast Boy was still desperately intent on hearing everything, as if Kid Flash could make another argument.

"Told you, grass stain," he said triumphantly, counting his cash. "Robin is pretty much always right."

"You heard the dude!" Beast Boy protested. "It wasn't his fault!"

Cyborg laughed, heading for the main room. "Face it, BB - you just really suck at games."

"I challenge you to Mega Ninja Monkeys VIII, then!" the changeling cried, hopping onto the couch.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"Double or nothing!" Beast Boy howled, turning on the console.

The metal man shook his head, grinning. "You are _so_ on, green bean!"

* * *

While Kid Flash and Robin discussed the issue in the boy wonder's room, Raven and Jinx took to the empath's room. "So, you saw him ki-no, making out with the girl, lost your cool, and left without a word," Raven said in her monotone, summarizing what just happened. She sipped her black tea. "That's a lot to handle."

Jinx nodded shakily, her hands shivering as she picked up her own cup.

"But have you considered hearing the boy's side of the story? Have you considered the possibility that the girl just threw herself onto Kid Flash?"

"E-excuse me?" Jinx said distractedly.

"His side." Raven repeated, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Did you ever consider that the girl flung herself onto Kid Flash."

"_Clearly_, he was enjoying it. He didn't stop her, anyway," Jinx huffed, turning away defiantly.

Raven had to admit - she had a point there.

The heroine let out a rare smile. She sighed and placed a comforting hand on Jinx's shoulder. "You're one of the best people I've ever met. You're a cool person. You. You and Starfire are my sisters."

Jinx had to smile at that. She was pleased with herself. She had gotten Raven to open up.

Raven helped the sorceress get up and, once again, smiling, saw off Jinx.

"Now, go get your man."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't exactly follow through with Big Brother Cyborg. Next chapter, promise! *flashes totally untrustworthy grin***  
**Don't worry, that's really how I smile. *shifty eyes***

**Reviews, _por favor_? *wiggles eyebrows* If the story gets a total of five reviews, I'll update sooner! :D  
-DarkkAngelll (:**


	3. A Much Awaited Dialogue

**A/N: I'm baaaaack, and still alive! Just got back from updating A Titan Musical. So, thanks to Concolor44 and YugiohObsessed for the reviews. -grin-**

**I should tell you guys, I think I'll end this in two chapters. One will be the finale, then the epilogue. Maybe this _will_ have a happy ending! :D**

You guys don't believe me, now do you? Oh well. Time for the Disclaimer of Doom, anyway.  


**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I love Teen Titans, there's no way that I own them. (I'm working on it, though. -maniacal cackle-)**

* * *

"Well, I should go find Jinx now, lest she get the wrong idea and maybe leave me, or go back to the side of evil, or wreck my apartment, or tell the whole world my identity, or c-"

"JUST GO, FLASH!"

"Sheesh, what a hothead. I'm going; I'm going."

When Kid Flash exited the Boy Wonder's room, he couldn't believe what he saw.

"JINX!"

The flash of pink kept walking.

"JINXIE! LUCKY!"

That got her attention. "Kid Flash!"

Jinx ran over to her partner, and she looked up into his eyes.

"W-what are you doing here?" They popped the question at the same time.

"Consulting our fearless leader."

"Talking with Raven."

"So..."

"Yeah..."

The sorceress suddenly looked serious. "Explain. Now. Less than 400 words. Fifteen minutes. Your time started five minutes ago."

Kid Flash suddenly panicked. "Uh, okay. You see, Jinxie, you were at the bathroom, and there was this random fan girl, and, uh, she suddenly was all over me, and, uh, yeah."

Jinx raised an eyebrow. "That's it? She started kissing you, and you _suddenly forgot your girlfriend was in the bathroom_?" she demanded, voice rising with each word.

The fastest boy alive suddenly felt small. "Yes?" he tried in a pained voice.

"No." Jinx said firmly, turning to leave.

Kid Flash ran in front of her. "Jinxie, look - I was stupid, okay?" His girlfriend looked skeptical. He rolled his eyes. "Okay, maybe I'm still stupid. But that's not the point. I'm sorry for what I did. I really am. You know I won't do it again, Jinx." The girl was still somewhat cynical.

"How do I know you won't do it again? Your good track record?" she challenged mockingly, tilting her head to the side, gaze piercing through Kid Flash.

The boy looked serious for once. Sapphire met amethyst. "Because, Jinx, I love you."

Jinx was stunned.

"K-Kid Flash, I-"

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFIE! -insert evil cackle here-  
Stay tuned, my lovely readers - when this story accomplishes 10 reviews, I'll post the next chapter.  
**

**So, if you want to see what Jinx will say, go on and hit that button! Go on, you know you want to review! ;)  
**


	4. A Much Awaited Answer

**A/N: Your probably second-to-the-last chapter, ladies and gentlemen! Be thankful I was itching to get this up, or else I really would have waited for two more reviewers. Which would have meant more waiting for you guys.  
Speaking of reviewers, HUMONGOUS THANKS to The Odd One95, Concolor44, Sophia Michelle, and ProcrastinatorsUniteTomorrow. I think pretty much all of you didn't want Jinx to forgive Wally. Let's see what happens...  
**

**But first, the ever-annoying DISCLAIMER OF DOOM!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans. But, you know, it would be totally cool if I did...**

* * *

"I-I love you too, Wally."

Kid Flash was prompted to do a ridiculous victory dance, right then and there. Jinx just shook her head and smiled. "I'm going to miss this idiot..."

"And we are going to start a _fresh slate_," Jinx stated firmly, looking at the fastest boy alive in the eyes.

"This calls for a celebration!" Kid Flash declared, a boyish grin on his face. Sidling up to Jinx, he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He leaned in closer. "And what better celebration than a-"

Wally West found himself kissing the sorceress's palm.

"Wait a doggoned minute - what are you doing?" demanded Jinx, a level of disgust in her voice, as she looked down upon Kid Flash. "Celebrating!" Wally cried, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She gave him a lopsided grin. "But we are starting a fresh slate, didn't you hear me?"

He just stared, his eyes glazing over. "B-but, you forgive me, right?"

"And I forget everything else!" Jinx chirped.

Everything started sinking in for Kid Flash. "So..."

"Right now, you are a stranger! Sorry, but I don't give away my kisses to someone I've nothing with," she asserted, turning to leave.

She was out the door, and Kid Flash was still staring into the space that was previously occupied by his love.

"Jinxie...?"

Robin patted him on the back. "You've got your work cut out for you, Rudolph," he hissed into his best friend's ear, a smirk on his face.

* * *

That night, the fastest boy alive was not doing anything. He just lay on his bed, thinking of ways to win his Jinx back.

"I could- no, that's stupid. Maybe if I- nah, Jinx is too smart for that."

The rest of the night was spent like that. Jinx was not the easiest person to win over, after all.

His digital clock beeped. 1 AM, it read. Kid Flash groaned. He'd blown five hours tonight, and not a single idea. He resolved to do it when he woke up.

His head made contact with his pillows, and he felt bliss. Suddenly, he cringed. Kid Flash saw the latest rose he gave Jinx, left cold and alone on her pillow.

_Damn, even her pillow smells like her..._

He grinned. He got an idea. And he was _so_ going to win her back tomorrow, sure as his name was Wallace Rudolph West.

* * *

**A/N: -groan- Not my best chapter, I know. But, hopefully, that answered your questions. Epilogue is up next! I'M SERIOUS THIS TIME! Lucky number 13 reviews, or no epilogue goodness! And more importantly, no finding out what Wally is going to do.  
**

**So, review, my lovely readers - you know you want to. -grin-  
**


	5. Epilogue: Days 1 and 2

**A/N: Voila! Your first part of the epilogue. It might as well be a mini-plot all on its own. But, whatever. It would be sort of impractical to create a new story just for this, I guess.  
Also, if you're observant, I changed the category. (Darned epilogue, making me change the category and add humor and fluff...)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Still not owning anything except shreds of my dignity.**

* * *

**Day 1**

Hey. So, it's me, Kid Flash. You're my journal. Lucky you, gets to be written on by magnificent me. Now, moving on. The only stuff I'm going to be writing in you, journal, is the progress of my re-courting Jinx.

Today I tried to say it with flowers. I think she really liked them, and she's calling me terms of endearment again. I can feel it, journal! She's warming up to me!

After that, I gave her some of this stuff, straight from France - called _le clafouti_, and let me tell you, it tasted great. There are like, cherries and it tastes like pancakes. Then I got her, being the romantic I am, a box of chocolates, right out of the confectionary's in Switzerland.

I can feel it - maybe a couple of days from now, I'll be with my Jinxie, and nothing's going to tear us apart, ever again.

* * *

It's such a nice morning. Sadly, Kid Flash is staring me right in the face, an expectant smile on his face, and he's bearing gifts.

Seriously, Wally? Roses are the best you can do? You should know I'm not falling for that.

I guess I've no choice but to accept it. The poor guy's trying, at least.

"Thanks," I mutter halfheartedly.

I blink for a second, and he comes back with some sort of foreign delicacy, if you're going to call it that. I pop it into my mouth, expecting the best. It is, in a word, awful. I've eaten this before - it's _clafouti_, but I've never tasted it so bad. It's like the eggs they used were rotten, and the cherries were dipped in manure rather than chocolate.

That idiot has a cast iron stomach - he's actually enjoying this meal!

"You twit!" I scream, clutching my stomach. I think I'm going to throw up.

And now, he's giving me a box of chocolates. Too bad I'm on a diet right now.

If this is how he's trying to impress me, I doubt we're ever going to get back together.

* * *

**Day 2**

It's me again. Kid Flash. So, I tried something romantic again today - I posted a those sticky notes all around her apartment. I wrote a bunch of romance quotes there. When she read the last sticky note, her face was _priceless_ when she saw me sitting there on her couch.

I offered her a bouquet of roses, and she gladly accepted. It was pretty exciting, that Jinx is falling for me again.

Okay, it's nighttime now, and I just came back from a midnight serenade. I brought an acoustic guitar I borrowed from my cousin, and I sang a love song - I think you know this one, "What Makes You Beautiful". I don't really care who sang it. I just heard it on the radio, okay?

I could tell by the smile on her face that she liked it. She was probably really sleepy because she just went inside and told me that she'll see me tomorrow.

* * *

What's with all these sticky notes? And more importantly, what are all these _cheesy one-liners_ doing in my apartment? I snatch them off the wall and dump them into the nearest trash bin. I guess I'll just get the rest. I mean, I _assume_ that there will be some more.

"Hi, Jinxie."

Oh, for the love of- I should have known. It's _his_ doing. "You IDIOT! You broke into my house, and then, made me clean it all up! I've half a mind to-" My hands light up, pink energy crackling threateningly. As in, threatening to blow up in your face.

Next thing I know, a bunch of roses are shoved in front of my nose. "For you, _ma cherie_," I hear him say. Geez, hasn't he gotten over that French shtick? I guess I have to accept them. I could use fertilizer for my garden, anyway.

-_much later, midnight_-

Now what? I hear some sort of noise outside. I'll bet you _anything_ it's Kid Flash. What's he doing? Is he...is he _strangling my cat_? I swear, if I see him do so much as touch my precious little Felix (he's a black cat - got the name from the Latin, _infelix_, which means 'unlucky'. Hooray for random language facts. Whatever.), so help me, I'm going to blast him into next Tuesday.

So, here I am, at the front of my apartment door, and he's singing some cheesy pop song. Pshaw. Pop is _so_ not my style. Look at me. Do I really look like some annoying teenybopper with a crush on every boy who sings love songs? Although I do enjoy a good country song...

I feel a smile of amusement creeping on my face. His off-key singing is just so hilarious, it's actually kind of cute. Better get inside, before he wakes the whole floor up. I can't help it. I laugh and look at him in the eyes before shutting the door.

Mhm, those electric blue eyes...

* * *

**A/N: So, there you have it! I didn't really like it that much. Review, please? I need some feedback on this - how long do you think I should make this? 6 days? 8 days? 10 days?**

**In case you didn't get it, the first parts are in Kid Flash's POV, while the second parts are in Jinx's.  
**


	6. Epilogue: Day 3

_A/N: Wow. It's been... too long..._**  
**

_This one's been sitting around in my computer for ages, but, you know the drill. School. It doesn't exactly help that I've been voted chairperson of the class project (again), and I've got three major projects and at least two quizzes to prepare for next week. Intramurals are back and being a class authority, I have to oversee the class, of course. I stay late after school and when I get home, I literally fall on to the bed and am asleep almost instantly.  
_

_But of course you don't wanna hear about _that_. Let's just go on to the story, shall we? I'm terribly sorry, everyone! I'm a horrible, horrible author. Feel free to tell me that again and again and again._

_DISCLAIMER: You know it. I don't own the Teen Titans, nor anything I may have used, mentioned, or referenced to in this story. Let's just get this straight. I don't have anything except a heck of a lot of problems._

* * *

**Day 3**

Okay, today, I spent the entire morning preparing a huge dinner for me and Jinxie. I rented a tux, made reservations at the new restaurant downtown, got her a bouquet of roses, and I even planned for an, er, exciting night at my apartment.

If you know what I mean.

Okay, that sounded a bit wrong. But, hey! What, do you expect me to ask her to play a game of Scrabble and maybe a few rounds of Go Fish after my efforts of romancing her? I don't carry that protection in my wallet for nothing- oops. Sorry. TMI.

* * *

I wake up and, much to my surprise, nothing's happened. No mariachi band singing some cheesy pop song that was 'in' during the 80s. No sea of roses carpeting my floor. No annoying blue-eyed speedster staring at my face, waiting for me to wake up.

I stretch and get up, opening the curtains to let a bit of light in. I munch on my breakfast, and, for the first time in days, I feel so happy; so peaceful. Like everything is right with the world.

Of course, experience has taught me that if your day starts at an all-time high, there's nowhere to go but down...

* * *

**Evening**

"Good evening," greeted a smooth voice.

Jinx groaned. "Please explain why you are at my door in a tuxedo at six in the evening when we have nothing planned?"

"Because I wanted to surprise you!"

With that, he handed her a bouquet of roses.

"And...what do you intend to do now?"

"Well, we could have dinner..."

Jinx flicked him in the ear. "Idiot! I'm in a sweatshirt and shorts. _You_, on the other hand, are wearing a suit. If you think that I'm going to dress up for you-"

"I could always help you dress up," Kid Flash offered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'd rather dress up myself, thank you," Jinx replied quickly, slamming the door in Kid Flash's face.

"She _so_ loves me."

Half an hour later, Kid Flash was almost dead outside Jinx's apartment door.

"_Jinx?_" he called, knocking on the door. "Are you still alive?"

"Shut it," came a voice. The door swung open, and suddenly Kid Flash's thoughts were not on how long it took her to dress up or how many minutes he could hold his breath while tap dancing.

It was on the girl in front of him in a classy black dress that reached her knees, in black high heels, and in a pretty bad mood.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, but not _everyone is lucky enough to have super speed_," Jinx said, glaring at Kid Flash.

"Not a problem, _cara_."

Jinx groaned. "Enough with the foreign languages. You know I can't keep up."

He laughed as he offered his arm. She took it and she walked with him outside, to a horse-drawn carriage ready and waiting. "And you know what bites?"

Kid Flash helped Jinx onto the carriage, grinning idiotically.

"I think you're enjoying it."

"Mhm, maybe I do," Kid Flash said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

The ride to the restaurant was quiet and dreamy. Jinx buried her head in Kid Flash's chest, murmuring. "You're such a dork...hiring a horse-drawn carriage..."

"But you like it, don't you?" Kid Flash put his arm around Jinx. "'Cause when you roll with the Flash, you ride in style, babe." Jinx sat up straight, inching closer to Kid Flash.

"You're such a dork," Jinx repeated, grinning.

"Is this a great first date or what?" Kid Flash asked innocently.

"Do you _really_ want me to answer that?"

The horse's hooves clacking on the ground slowly trickled to a stop and they found themselves at the front of a classy restaurant, one that Jinx vaguely recognized from an ad in the Sunday papers.

"Do you take _all_ your first dates here?" Jinx asked, allowing Kid Flash to open her door for her.

"Just you," Kid Flash said with a wink.

"And where do you take all the others? Paris?" Jinx asked skeptically, nodding at the maître d' who greeted them at their table.

Kid Flash frowned slightly, looking at her seriously. "I haven't been on a single date since that night," he said carefully, avoiding any particular mention of the event. The past is past.

"I'm impressed," Jinx said dryly, picking at her salad.

"What, do you think I could replace you so easily?"

"Frankly, yes."

"I felt absolutely guilty and it was eating me alive and you are sitting there picking at me-"

"Did you not feel guilty at the seedy restaurant to took me to for our tenth date?"

"She _forced herself onto me_, Jinx!"

"And I'm supposed to believe the superhero with the superspeed and ridiculous amount of training everyday, on the training course designed by the Traffic Light, no less, was overpowered by some big-chested bimbo?"

Kid Flash rubbed his temples. "No, but I'm sorry now."

"I hardly think t-"

"I mean it, Jinx. I'm sorry."

The sorceress raised an eyebrow. That was it? No corny pick-up line, no annoying nickname? "Flash, are you alright?"

The speedster stood up abruptly, taking Jinx by surprise. "No, I'm not alright! I'm dressed up in a godforsaken tuxedo, sitting at an unbelievably stuffy restaurant with the girl of my dreams, who, by the way, has shot me down more times than I can count!" Kid Flash let out a short, strangled laugh, feeling slightly out of it.

"I'm sorry," Jinx mumbled, looking down.

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry!" Jinx yelled again, standing up and speed-walking towards the double doors at the exit, slamming a hundred-dollar bill obtained from who-knows-where (certainly _not_ from Robin's wallet) down on the host's podium as an afterthought.

* * *

_A/N: How's _that_ for mood swings?_

_Again, sorry for disappearing off of the face of the planet. Forgive me?  
_

_Reviews are much appreciated, as always!  
_


End file.
